Ice Queen and FireBird: Before Time
by Pennyworth Rho
Summary: A collection of background stories for Ice Queen and Firebird. How did the Brotherhood of Corona become organized? What kind of company is AndersCorp, and how did it begin? What kind of city is Arendelle? And most of all, why does Elsa have powers? Ice Queen and FireBird: Before Time reveals the secrets to these questions!


**A/N: A collection of background stories for Ice Queen and Firebird. How did the Brotherhood of Corona become organized? What kind of company is AndersCorp, and how did it begin? What kind of city is Arendelle? And most of all, why does Elsa have powers? Ice Queen and FireBird: Before Time reveals the secrets to these questions!**

It was millennia ago when the first beings of power were granted to the realm of men. They were no different from ordinary men and women, except for one thing. Each of them had a special power born with them.

Without training, the powers could burst out spontaneously, but when the mind has full control of the flesh, the beings could use their powers by their will.

Some were shape-shifters. Others had massive strength or superhuman speed and agility. Some had healing powers.

But the greatest of them all were the beings that could channel elements. Some were also gifted with powers such as magnetism, electricity, plasma, and sonic, but fire, earth, water, air, ice were the greatest among them

In some worlds, they were praised for their special gifts. They became warriors, kings and queens, even gods and goddesses among men who worshipped their supernatural abilities.

However, others were shunned, cast out, and even killed because of the abnormalities they had. _Witches, sorcerers, devils_ they were called, and they became outcasts from their differences.

While some of the beings bathed in the glories granted by their followers, others who were not so fortunate grew jealous of them, despised them.

Building an army of corrupted rogue men and criminals, the outcasts planned to wipe out all of humanity.

A great war broke out, the clash of the beings. Battles of a scale beyond imagination occurred between the beings themselves, to grab power.

The war engulfed entire continents in chaos, taking millions of lives, and the age of men seemed to come to an end.

When all hope was lost, it was when Corona, a fire-wielder, led a legion of his greatest apprentices to bring an end to the war.

The Brotherhood, led by the mighty Corona, thwarted the anarchistic beings from destroying mankind after a great battle which wiped out all of the beings but a handful.

Victorious but sunken-hearted, Corona was grieved by the loss of both his brothers and mankind. Their deaths were the fruit of the greed and wickedness of themselves.

Vowing such things to never happen again, Corona wiped all records of the existence of his brethren and led them into hiding. Only fragments of their footprints remain in the history of mankind, in myths, legends, and folklore.

That is why some claim to have witnessed magic, but there is no proof or believing.

But Corona was not over. He commanded that the newborn beings, carried by ordinary humans, were to be searched and reported. He ordered that they should all be gathered under his Brotherhood and become trained as a league of warriors to protect mankind from falling into the same mistakes.

After Corona passed away, the Brotherhood searched everywhere for the newborn beings. But their numbers became less and less as time passed.

The short number of the members of the Brotherhood continues their legacy till now, but it is yet for them to reveal themselves to the world and practice justice, as Corona wished.

* * *

Arendelle started as a trading port on the east coast of New Jersey during the early 1800s.

It was also the home of many immigrants from across the Atlantic. Brits, Irishmen, Germans, and Italians frequently arrived in Arendelle to find the American dream, but the most abundant of them were the Scandinavians.

Norwegians, Swedes, and Danes immigrated to Arendelle in large numbers as a Scandinavian society started to form in the city coasts. Many Norwegian merchants settled in the ports to live as an American citizen.

It was when Bjorn Anderson, a wool merchant who just arrived from Norway, opened his general trading business with his fellow merchants.

Anderson's trading system flourished over the years as the piers and ports were expanded, and as railroads connecting Arendelle to the entire east coast line were built. Later, a horizontal railroad was added, connecting the city to western states, which brought more flow of commerce to both Arendelle and Anderson's family business.

By the time the Civil war broke out, Anderson's General Trade & Commerce was already a large business stretching over the northern states. AGTC earned both wealth and respect in such states by funding the Union army for supplies and weapons, and was awarded by Abraham Lincoln.

However, even AGTC was not free from the Great Depression. The company swayed as the commerce flow was virtually frozen in place.

The owner of the company at that time was Gustav Anderson, the great-great-grandson of Bjorn, the founder. Young Gustav inherited the dying company from his dying father, Josef, and he was lost when his father finally passed away.

This is when the AGTC took a drastic turn. After painful consideration, Gustav took an enormous risk, one that could potentially bring the company down to nothing.

He bought factories from bankrupt businesses, and started to run actual production lines, rather than merchandise and trading. The board called it Anderson's folly and many of them left the company for good. AGTC didn't seem to get any better even after starting its own product manufacturing business.

Then a miracle happened. World War II broke out in Europe, and Anderson's General Trade and Commerce was one of the few functioning manufacturers at that time. Light returned to the Anderson business as it flourished once again.

Gustav renamed the company AndersCorp, and he started to professionalize in goods manufacturing in full-scale. From oil to weapon manufacture, all of them were bought by the now-victorious Gustav Anderson. AndersCorp grew into an enormous conglomerate enterprise, spanning over all of the world market with their main customers as the Allied forces.

After the war, the re-born AndersCorp was made a national level enterprise, and accompanied the US government throughout the 20th century. The success of AndersCorp was an enormous benefit to Arendelle, as it was the heart of the business. Arendelle grew into one of the largest cities in the world, with an endless skyline of skyscrapers and a population of 9 million.

But there was a tumor growing inside the flourishing city. Being a seaport city, Arendelle have always harbored immigrants from all over the world.

This included the rogues and scum from every corner of the world. If there was money somewhere, such people would soon swarm over it like ants on a candy bar, and settle in to make the place their home.

Arendelle was no exception. The high-value trade and business in the city attracted the mob, and in no less time, the mob took over the poorer streets of the city. Crime was frequent at all times, and the police could not uproot the essential cause of it, for the mob was already deep in ties with corrupt politicians.

The richer part was always safe, yes, even the mob knew better, but unfortunately, the poorer urban areas were more open to murder, theft, robbery, violence, and rape.

Government officials and policemen tried all their efforts to stop crime, but the victims were left unnoticed by authority.

That was when Walter Anderson, the new owner of AndersCorp, made a great investment into the welfare of unprivileged citizens. Investing in health services, pensions, indemnities for crime vicitims, and overall improved living of low-income familes and crime victim families, AndesCorp made many attempts to heal the city from darkness.

The business was in the middle of its aiding campaigns when Walter Anderson was mugged and killed by the very people he tried to protect.


End file.
